


Realm of Oaths: Interlude

by ViiMike



Series: Realm of Oaths [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViiMike/pseuds/ViiMike
Summary: This is another part of @akiratotsuka 's and @LeoTsukinagas Kingdom AU series.Leo Tsukinaga is a freshly crowned King of the Land of Oaths. Worn down after the coup he's attempting to establish his rule when a tournament winner, Arashi Narukami joins the ranks of his royal guards. Although battle battered and exhausted the King takes his interest in this man full of secrets and femine delicacy.





	Realm of Oaths: Interlude

**Arashi:**    Pretty, was how Arashi would describe the sparkling purple stones set in his blade. They were his favorite part of the sword, lined up like a small procession on the hilt. When he was bored, which was often in his rather slow life as a brand new member of the kingsguard, he would lazily trace circles around their smooth surfaces with his finger, pass away the time gazing into their depths.

He’d always liked pretty things. Shopping in the markets outside the castle was one of his favorite pastimes, such that he often found himself budgeting his gold and silver for his next trip. Rows of accessories were laid out neatly in his drawers, and his closets were full of clothes for every occasion. He even surrounded himself with pretty people, for the most part, though the only one suiting his standards at the moment was Izumi.

Speaking of Izumi, Arashi wondered vaguely if it was afternoon practice time yet. He set his cup of tea down, balancing his sword and scabbard on his knees. He’d been enjoying his time in the quiet lull of the knights’ shared sitting room for much too long, he supposed. It was probably even strange for him to be carrying his sword in here, among all these old books and gorgeous pieces of furniture. However, the sun spilling through the window was warm, and Arashi felt so comfortable without all that bothersome armor on.

_ Practice can wait for now _ , he thought, sighing deeply and sinking into his chair. _ At least until I finish this cup. _

 

 **Leo:** He leaned on his bastard sword, closing his eyes and letting his upper body slump and relax. How often could he have evenings like this before? He’s forgotten, his mind was still restless and it was hard to get the energy to move. Ah… Politics was so much more tiring and stressful than the coup itself and it was still so far before he could have a breather, he had to gain the lords’ acceptance… And with some, it was not so easy, to put it lightly.

He found himself dozing off, even though he was standing at the very middle of a practice area. The freshly crowned king snapped awake and shook his head. That won’t do, he had to move at least a little, have two quarts of beer and finally have a deep, dreamless sleep.

“You won’t get any better if you keep training, dumbass.” Sena, his most trusted knight approached him and despite his sharp words Leo was well aware it was concern. It sounded almost affectionate. “You’ll collapse in few minutes anyway.”

“Don’t mom me, Sena~ Just one sparring and I’m ready to go! Who do I pick today, hmm, hmm~” The knight was basically ignored by his king as he moved his gaze from knight to knight, all these people that decided to follow him to the new era of this kingdom and new ones, sons of the high lords that wanted show their trust in the new king like this.

“Ohh… Where is my new kingsguard? Surely, he doesn’t treat his new sword as decoration?” In Leo’s voice disbelief was sound, as if it was unthinkable for him that someone would skip practice on his own. “What an odd guy… That Naru.”

“He’s probably in the quarters, staring at the mirror.” Izumi narrowed his eyes but at the same time shrugged. He couldn’t be bothered more about what Arashi was doing now. “I will send-”

“No, I’ll go! Honestly, he didn’t get sick, did he…” There was a honest concern in the king’s words, he didn’t even suspect his knight was resting in the knights’ quarters.

Sena turned though it was clearly weird that the king was chasing after his own underling. But Leo was already almost running towards the gate of the castle. The place was slowly starting to get warmer, friendlier after the Demon King’s rule though sometimes he still felt odd running around so freely. He could hang more of those offerings from the Suous…

“Naru, Naru, my Naru! Are you here?!” his singing voice rang on the walls of the sitting room in the kingsguards’ castle wing, there was a smile on his face as he mused over how this new name sounds and only then his gaze fell on the knight, resting with the cup of tea, the sword Leo gave him resting on his knees.

“Naru! That’s… Did you enjoy a cup of tea with Moonlight? How peculiar!” he laughed loudly, keeping his own sword to his side and taking a seat in front of the blonde.

 

**Arashi:**   It was barely a moment Arashi had to relax into his chair when a high, grating voice reached his ears and he stiffened. It wasn’t fear of punishment that held him, for he figured such a weird and absent-minded king as Leo Tsukinaga wouldn’t be harsher than Izumi, but it was rather the irritation at his nice moment being interrupted.

He didn’t bother to smile. “Is my time up already…? I thought I could squeeze out a few more moments, but the king comes here to fetch me instead. Goodness, I thought you had practice to attend… your grace,” he said, hesitating on the honorific. He still wasn’t used to speaking politely to those above him, and besides, Leo wasn’t that much older than him, and was already using some weird nickname for him. Though, Arashi was still glad Izumi wasn’t around to scold him for constantly forgetting his manners.

“I guess if the king can bring his sword into the sitting room, it’s alright for me too.” He took another sip of the tea as he gazed down at his blade, running a finger along the scabbard. “Moonlight, hm… Have you seen how beautiful it is? Thin and silvery, it’s too nice to be used... I could hang it on my wall instead.” Truthfully, he’d much rather use a cheap blade than ruin something this nice.

 

 **Leo:** With care unusual for him, Leo leaned Silent Oath against the chair and glared at the blonde, laughing once more.

“You're a weird knight, aren't you Naru? I have decided already! I want to spar with you next! You're a fresh breeze in my castle, I wonder, will I bend under your strength or will I be able to stop that wind or better! Maybe we're able to dance alongside, swords clashing in an unusual, yet so human tornado! Naru, I'm so curious what sort of a storm you've brought to my court, so so curious! Wahaha!” The laugh was still loud but an odd gentleness creeped into his voice. Leo’s energy would elapse now but he was met with another surprise, his new kingsguard actually admitting he’d hang a sword from him on a wall and he stood up, approaching him, before, without asking, he took a sword from the man’s knees. 

“Don't say such things, Narukami Arashi, in front of a man you’ve pledged to,” he said in a serious tone, again carefully taking the sword in both of his hands as he took it out the scabbard.

“This is Moonlight, Naru, a sword I asked to make for you. It’s a guardian or rather, a protector, not made to hang on a wall when you break more and more swords. It’s a fine blade that will survive many battles, I promise you that.” The king has smiled to the hilt, these purple stones sparkling brightly and reflecting the sunset before he gave it back and kneeled next to Arashi's chair, hands resting on its arms. “Besides, it's beautiful like our Naru…” he added closing his eyes slowly. “Now that I'm staying here, shouldn't you offer me a cup of tea or herbs as well?”

 

**Arashi:**   Arashi grimaced at Leo’s comment. “I don’t know if I follow what you’re trying to say. Though I can’t say it’s often that I do…” He sighed. “Fighting is all well and good, but I would rather not be compared to something so rough as a storm.”

But when the king leaned down next to him, Arashi sensed a sort of reverence in the air. Arashi didn’t know if it was his own sensitivity playing with him, but Leo did seem to have a strange power to change the mood in an instant. 

“So it was you, my king? The one who procured this blade for me?” He took it back in his hands and looked at it with a new wonder. There was so much care put into the sword; looking at it felt like he was looking at himself. And as the king said, it was beautiful, just like he was. Finally, Arashi felt a smile tugging at his lips. “I wouldn’t have guessed you would have such a good sense of aesthetics. I couldn’t have picked something better myself. I really wonder whether it would survive a battle… But I suppose I should be thanking you.” 

He gently laid Moonlight on the table in front of him and stood up to pour some hot water. Carefully, he selected one of the more expensive black teas he’d bought in the spice markets recently. He cared little for formalities, but he supposed the king really deserved something nice from him. Once a gentle herbal aroma came flowing from the cup, Arashi set it down across from himself and gestured to the chair.

“Since it seems you’ll be staying here with me, I guess I’ll have to make sure you’re comfortable. Now tell me, do you always give your knights weapons like this?”

 

 **Leo:** “Hmm. I've told our blacksmith my new kingsguard is reckless and beautiful and he always meets my standards.” The king didn't get up right away, leaning his head on the arms of Arashi's chair while he was preparing him the tea. He was tired, ah so tired but also he still couldn't quite sleep at night, memories haunting him, whispering to his ear that the king of this kingdom doesn’t deserve peace of mind. On every sleepless night Leo has missed Eichi’s comfort but he knew he can't come back, he's ended everything himself and besides… His place was here now, in the capital. And he will struggle with his whole life before he goes down like the Demon King. 

The knight returned with the tea and showed him to sit but Leo didn't move an inch, looking up at Arashi, little smile tugging on his lips. 

“You're really not used to being a court knight, are you?” he asked with a slightly mocking tone “I don't have time to teach you how to be a knight, you know~ But here, I'm tired and I predict I won't get much sleep tonight so you have to take care of a whining king. Here is what happens when you don't show up to practice, when I was expecting you!” he giggled and extended his arms over Narukami’s thighs. “Actually, don't they say the best way to get to know someone is to drink with them? You should have brought wine! Or beer! Tea with rum! Get drunk with me, Naru, and I might have some stories for you! You want stories from me, don't you? You decided to be my kingsguard but I haven't heard about you before at all? Except that you and Sena are friends, apparently? And I thought Sena doesn't have many secrets before me!” The king laughed and got up slowly. He took his cup in hand but quickly put it back noticing it's still too hot. Then he glared at the knight, furrowing his brow. 

“Ah! I got a bit distracted here, I'm so curious after all, remind me your question!”

 

**Arashi:**   Arashi stared at Leo, watching the wild speech unfold before him. Leo never really answered to his expectations, but refusing to sit down was a new level of strange. “Again with the ‘reckless’ comment? I’ll have you know that I’m very dainty! I won’t deny that I’m beautiful though, thank you.” He didn’t want to admit that hearing ‘beautiful’ in Leo’s voice made his skin prickle a bit. A compliment was a compliment, after all.

“Yes, yes, I see that you’re tired, how about you take a seat and relax instead of talking about practice and drinking? Honestly, I do wonder what you are like when drunk,” he quipped, settling back down into his own chair and crossing his legs. He imagined Leo would be even more verbose than now, or perhaps even be passed out in the corner somewhere.

“I’ve known Izumi-chan for quite a while, you know. We’re practically childhood friends? I’m almost offended he hasn’t mentioned me to you at all. Though, granted, it has been quite a few years since we last saw each other. Somehow, he’s gotten softer than I remember him.” Arashi let out a small bubbly giggle, hiding it behind his hand. “It’s so cute.”

“But anyway, did you give Izumi-chan a sword too? I’m wondering if this is a common occurrence among the guard… or if I should pay you back for the favor.” He waved a hand casually. He didn’t expect to have to compensate for the sword, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask. And on top of that, a feeling he didn’t show on the outside - he was slightly excited by the idea that his blade was unique and special.

 

 **Leo:** “Dainty?” Leo’s eyes sparkled slightly and the look in his eyes changed. Still curious, it became also piercing. And something in Narukami made him lift up his lips in a smile as he approached him and kneeled once more, unabashedly folding his arms on the man’s lap. He stared up at Arashi with an innocent smile.

“I’m in your care then and I’d gladly see a proof to your words. Waaa…” The king sighed contently, his smile turning slightly mischievous. “But you should rather ask Sena how I am while drunk. I dare say my head is just as strong as I am though, fufufu~” He rested his chin on his hands. “Sena has always been a huge softie though? He was the first person I decided to order a sword for. I’m pretty sure he cried and swore to always serve me? I was far from opposing the Demon King back then, it was pretty memorable,” he giggled, closing his eyes. “And Naru, you already are willing to offer me much more than a beautiful sword, I’m still wondering why you wanted to join the kingsguard, actually.” his voice might have been a little sleepy but there was seriousness and curiosity in the question. He didn’t quite know what to think of Narukami Arashi yet but the fact he avoided being involved in the coup was intriguing the young king… to put it lightly.

 

**Arashi:**   Arashi glanced down at the king who was now very much in his space, peeking over the teacup as he was about to take a sip. He wasn’t sure what he did to merit such attention, but he wasn’t about to actually say anything about it. Perhaps Leo was just an invasive person. Not that Arashi would know, anyway. Ignoring the curious warmth on his lap seemed like the most preferable option.

“Was Izumi-chan really always like that? Goodness gracious, he was always so sharp with me. Though I suppose I wasn’t the most well-mannered child.” Arashi laughed lightly, putting on a small smile. Izumi did seem quite a bit more relaxed recently, and Arashi suspected it was the effect of the company in the castle. As much as they were all strangers to him, there wasn’t an entirely bad atmosphere among the kingsguard. Strained at times, sure, but there was a softness around Izumi’s edges that he hadn’t seen before. Oh, he was almost jealous.

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you, your grace?” Arashi continued, waving a hand in dismissal. “There was no particular reason I asked to join your kingsguard… I simply thought being around Izumi-chan again might be a nice change. You know, there’s only so far you can go winning through tournaments and all. Lots of traveling and, well, sword fees to deal with, after all.” He wondered if he should have a deeper reason, but, in all honesty, he did not. He wasn’t sure how someone with as much bravado as Leo would react, however.

 

 **Leo:** For once, Leo was listening to the knight's answer carefully even though his eyes were closed and he rested his head on the arms still crossed on Narukami’s lap. He let out a slow breath, as if he was able to fall asleep like this. The kingsguard’s presence was always a bit comforting for him. 

“Hmm, I understand now. You wanted a change of pace or you're trying to escape your previous life,” he concluded with a slowness that was unusual for him. “Considering how the service in my guards is, I'd say it's the latter but now you're my knight and my Naru, I won't force you to stay here. There won't be a guard taking your place, however.” The king stared up at Arashi's eyes. “Rittsu and Sena are like a family to me here and now you decided to join in, I won't treat you any less, hehe~” 

He had a feeling that his new knight might want to leave if he gets too attached to someone here. Or maybe to the place in general… Leo wasn't sure yet and he was shooting in the dark for now. But if Naru wanted to stay… he wanted to hear stories of the places he's seen, tournaments he took a part in after the country started to settle down… 

“Mm, Naru if you could pet my head a bit~”

 

**Arashi:**    Arashi felt a bit of a pang in his chest. “Escape” was certainly a word he was used to hearing, though only inside his own head. It sounded so strange to have such a familiar phrase come out of Leo’s mouth instead.

“What an odd little family you have here,” he mused, hiding his expression behind a hand. “I haven’t spoken much with Ritsu-chan yet, but Izumi-chan’s parents are much like him. Slender and serious, you know. There’s a very interesting mix of people here.” He didn’t think much of the idea of family… he acknowledged it could be appealing, but he had his own family to worry about. To get so far involved with people who were just colleagues, elders… they didn’t need to know about his past. “I can see you’re all very close,” he added for good measure.

The king’s request make him falter. “Very close indeed…” he added with a bit of hesitation. “I can’t just go around touching the king at my whim. I feel like Izumi-chan would have my head for that. But if you insist, just for a little.” He couldn’t help but think Leo actually looked kind of cute like this. He only just noticed in this quiet moment that the king’s face was quite small and pretty, and that orange hair was messy but actually very soft… it was nice to comfort someone like that, Arashi supposed.

 

 **Leo:** He expected Arashi to refuse. He opened his eyes wide in surprise but once he felt his fingers carefully running through his hair, Leo shivered from a touch he hadn't felt in a while and for a while he almost backed away but this moment passed as soon as it came. The king could feel his body relax and he closed his eyes once more, sleepiness taking over him slowly.

“What idiot made such a rule..? Kings need so much comfort…” he asked slowly, furrowing his brow. Arashi's touch was so gentle, so nice it was an odd thing to expect from someone that won so many tournaments and yet this softness was letting him focus just on this touch, freeing his mind from his nightmares, even if temporarily. “Sena would take away every joy from my life, you know Naru…”

If he knew how he'd purr now but instead his thought process, usually running from idea to idea, was finally slowing down. How long has it been since he received this sort of comfort? He missed it so much… 

“Mmm Naru… You're a bit odd but… I'll sleep for just… just a bit…” he was basically half asleep already while saying it, at the moment caring only for that warmth on this head. 

 

**Arashi:**   “You’re calling me odd…? Look who’s talking, all this about kings and comfort...” Arashi said, in a quieter voice than usual. It was an odd position to start falling asleep in. Despite his reservations about their closeness, Arashi decided the best choice was to let the king stay there, a warm weight on his lap, as he stroked his fingers through that soft hair.

“Poor thing,” he muttered under his breath. For Leo, who was usually so full of energy, to start falling asleep right here on the lap of someone who was practically a stranger… he must have worked so hard. Arashi felt a twinge of sympathy in his chest. He admired people who worked hard, even treasured them. And it seemed that, outside of Arashi’s knowledge, the king had been tirelessly pushing forward for the kingdom.

He wasn’t sure how much work that would entail. He hadn’t spent any time near the capital while this legendary coup was happening, and barely had an idea (or care) what the state of the kingdom was. But the effects of it were so clear and visible on Leo. Arashi had just wanted to skip a bit of practice today, but now it appeared his short tea break had a secondary purpose.

“Sorry, hold on a bit, your grace… You need much more than just sleep.” Gently, he moved Leo off his lap, scooped the king up in his arms, and carried him to the lounge chair nearby. As he laid the small king down, he could’ve sworn Leo looked even gentle while drowsy.

Well, his work was done. He stood up the enjoy the last of his tea, before it got cold.

 

 **Leo:** It wasn’t a position to fall into a deep sleep, obviously. Once Arashi lifted him up he awakened confused, looking at him with his barely seeing, sleepy eyes.

“Ei…” he mumbled recognising blonde hair but quickly realized he wasn’t in Tenshouin’s palace. And Eichi wouldn’t be able to lift him up in the first place. The king curled slightly in Arashi’s arms, his foggy mind remembering what he was doing earlier. To be taken care of by his new knight like this… It was way more comforting than he expected. These arms were so warm and strong, he wouldn’t mind being carried like this for a longer while. It came to an end pretty quick however, as his body slumped on a chair and he felt too heavy to even move it slightly. To be separated from this warmth however, was greatly disappointing. He reached out his hand towards the man, trying to position himself the way Arashi could still sit next to him (even if not as comfortably).

“Naru… Could you sit closer?” he requested in a slightly begging tone, so unlike his regular, ordering one. Frankly, such closeness was something he needed as much as sleep right now. In different circumstances he’d look for it elsewhere but the capital was yet to be a safe place for him and he didn’t wish to endanger his knights so much. He had to be satisfied with what he could get in the castle. At least for now. At least for now he couldn’t leave the castle. So if Naru didn’t mind spoiling him a bit, despite who he was now…

 

**Arashi:**   “Oh…” Arashi chuckled awkwardly. There was definitely something extremely charming about the sleepy king right now. It was a wonder Leo even felt awake enough to make requests of him still. And the way he begged… he sounded like a small child. Arashi would feel heartless to leave someone who sounded so genuine and innocent. “It’s a bit of a tight squeeze, you know. I don’t even have room to lean back…” he complained, taking a seat in the little space Leo made for him.

“Since when were you so tired, your grace?” he wondered aloud, his voice low and quiet so as not to disturb the king’s drowsiness. “I’d assume you haven’t been getting any proper rest. From the way you throw yourself into training, I wouldn’t even dream of you skipping it together with me. Oh well, I suppose relaxing with you is much better than getting yet another lecture from Izumi-chan…”

It was almost too easy to continue chattering on. In the back of his mind, Arashi was sort of glad for the company. He’d felt like the odd one out for a while, like an addition to Izumi, and he hadn’t had much of a chance, or even a desire, to interact with the king or Ritsu, one always busy and the other always sleeping. Sitting here with the king was a rare, new moment for him. And, if he was being honest with himself, it was the most comfortable he’d felt in a while.

 

 **Leo:** For some reason Arashi kept talking, even though he was struggling with all he had for his consciousness to stay with him. If it was someone else he’d just ignore it and sleep but he knew so so little about him, not only as his guard but also as Narukami himself… Though, he didn’t want to think about why he was so tired and why he couldn’t sleep at night unless he was almost passing out. It’s what he deserved for sacrificing his comrades or betraying their feelings. Perhaps… becoming a monster was an inseparable part of being the king of this country, maybe it was unavoidable to become the Demon King himself… If that’s the case he’d rather be killed if that ever happened.

He grimaced, the image of Mikejimama’s execution suddenly appearing in front of his eyes and he lifted his body up and stared up at his knight, barely seeing him. He didn’t want to become someone like this, this kingdom and his precious knights deserved so much more. Maybe his mind was too clouded with sleepiness and bad memories but there wasn’t much thought before he simply leaned on the man’s shoulder, curling up in himself and sighing.

“Naru… I’m just glad you keep me company...” 

What a terrible monster he was, still longing for people’s warmth.

 

 **Arashi:** Arashi had assumed Leo would fall asleep right away, but yet, he didn't; in fact, something seemed to be bothering the sleepy king, and the distance between them closed even more. Arashi felt his chest tighten again. He'd intended to let the king rest on his side, but rather than rest, it seemed Leo wanted to be close to him. Just how many sleepless nights had the king spent, worrying over whatever state the kingdom was in? The thought wouldn't let Arashi go. He didn't want to just leave someone like this, if there was something he could do.  
He adjusted himself so the king would be comfortable and let himself lean back and relax. "You're welcome, I suppose..." he murmured, noting the feeling of the soft hair against his neck.  
It was a strange, surreal moment. He wondered if he'd fall asleep too, and wake up to the king's regular antics. Oh well, he thought, staring up at the ceiling, I'll just go with it.

 


End file.
